meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Bertys in a Pod
Schooly, the paper boy, delivers a newspaper to Berty, who proceeds to read it. He comes to a story about a comet heading for Earth. We go from the photograph in the paper to the actual comet a s it flies to Earth, slowly burning up upon entry into the atmosphere. While Berty chops firewood in his backyard, the remainder of the comet, now the size of a seed, lands in a bag of seeds on Berty's porch. Not noticing the foreign object, Berty plants the green seed in the ground and turns to walk away. He turns back around, however, when a large stalk immediately grows out of the ground and opens up, where a Pod Berty walks out. Berty thinks for a second and gets an idea. While the Pod Berty works on chopping Berty's firewood, Berty relaxes in a lawn chair on his porch. During its labors, however, the Pod Berty accidentally cuts off its own leg, alarming Berty. Much to his shock, the Pod Berty regenerates its leg and another clone is born from the severed leg. Realizing what this means, Berty gets another idea. Berty uses his two Pod Bertys to chop his firewood twice as fast, but upon running out of juice he grabs a machete from his side and slices one Pod Berty in half to make another one. Berty continues doing this until eventually he has an entire army of Pod Bertys fixing his house, planting seeds, serving him, etc. Dogert, the mailman, approaches Berty's house and bumps into one of the Pod Bertys. In an effort to be helpful, the Pod Berty begins wiping Dogert's face while Dogert enjoys the service. Elsewhere, Lola leaves her house to collect her mail. (Oh Lol! Lol-a! XD Ah... ;) :) Lola got some love letters maybe from Jakey... Hope so) Unfortunately, when she reaches into her mailbox, one of the Pod Bertys hammers the box down. This causes half of Lola's arm to get cut off. As she screams in horror, the Pod Berty begins hammering her head, causing one of her eyeballs to fall out. Another Pod Berty picks up the eyeball and plants it in the ground. Meanwhile, the Pod Berty that was cleaning Dogerts' face finishes its task. Unfortunately, it rubbed too hard, wearing away Dogerts' face until only his exposed skull remains. (Dogerts'... Ah, idk Dogert's sounded so better... :( :) Idk) Berty finally notices something is wrong when Stevie runs by, screaming, being chased by a Pod Berty carrying a mop. Berty jumps into action to stop his well-meaning yet deadly clones from doing any more damage, but not before Stevie is mopped to death. (Ugh, is Steve... Stevie... Stevie is ever gonna live? Stevie almost always dies...) Berty flies his crop duster overhead, pouring poison into the spray tank. Back on the ground, Schooly narrowly avoids being hacked with an axe by one of the Pod Bertys when they both notice Berty's plane. Berty releases the poison and all of the Pod Bertys immediately fall to the ground, assumedly dead. Schooly celebrates his good fortune, but soon begins choking on the poison. He ends up coughing out several internal organs and falls over, dead. Suddenly, the Pod Bertys sit up and yawn as though they've just woken up from a nap. Later, one of the Pod Bertys rides Schooly's bicycle (Rlly? Rides Schooly's bicylce? By that bicycle since... Wait Schooly died right...) and throws a newspaper through one of Berty's windows. Throughout the town, Pod Bertys do random chores, such as pouring hot water on a plant, chopping down a tree, and fixing an appliance in the middle of the road. One Pod Berty has apparently died, having somehow been crushed by a washing machine while another runs around on fire. Berty pulls his car into a parking space, using two Pod Berty to lift and move the car for him to get around. He exits the car and locks the doors by pressing a button on a remote, prompting the Pod Bertys (So wait a minute, Pod Bertys taking over the world? We're scrooged!) to make noises affirming the car has been locked. On the ground nearby, several flowers bloom with eyeballs in their stigmas. Moral: "Two is company. Three is a crowd!" Category:Blog posts